When It Rains It
by IrisPhantom
Summary: One day, Jack had turned off the portal to work out a couple kinks. While it was off, Danny and Sam had wandered downstairs....


Hey! I do not own Danny Phantom, no matter how much I want to…

This story was co-written by CrackAddictedPairing, so…yeah.

Enjoy!

~~~~ 1 ~~~~

Sam went up and leaned against the portal, looking at Danny with a smile.

"So, the portal is on lock down..." she turned to face the portal with a smirk. "So...can I go in?" She made a pleading look, pouting to top it all off.  
Danny frowned. "Sam, you know that I can't do that..."  
He knew it was useless, even as the words left his lips. The pout was just too much. "Ugh, fine. But only a few minutes, kay?"  
Walking over to the control panel, he scanned his thumbprint and, as the machine identified Fenton DNA, the Portal doors slid apart, revealing the dark tunnel that Danny had made the mistake to wander into in the first place. And even that had been because of Sam. Now she was asking to go in there herself? He was scared, but he didn't show it. Nothing would happen. It would all be fine.  
.....Right?

Sam smiled, "Thank you," she said before turning to face the dark tunnel. She stepped in, looking around in awe. So _this_ is what Danny saw...  
She was forced to step over a few wires, so she kept looking down to make sure she didn't trip, her hand on the wall to help guide her.  
"Wow..." she whispered, Sam wasn't sure why, but...the inside of the Ghost Portal looked really cool.  
That's when she tripped, her muscles tensed and she held her hand against the wall. Was that a beep? Did she press something? If she did, what did sh- Everything went green and black, her mind was clouded over and a sharp pain shot through her, tearing a scream from her throat.  
Nothing seemed to go right with Danny, did it?

"SAM!" he yelled, running towards the ghost portal. "SAM!!"  
Danny caught her as she fell from the portal's vice-grip, staring down at her in astonishment as he realized that she had changed.....

Her beautiful raven hair had gone pure white, a few lime green streaks lighting it up a bit.  
Her tank-top was a light green color with a white circle, for some reason some kind of a fancy _S_.  
Her skirt was now white as well, the green lines staying the same. The purple leggings were gone, leaving only tan skin in sight, while her now leather white boots covered her from her knees down.  
Her lipstick had also changed to white and lime green checkered marks, but her eyes were closed. So...that was still left to be checked.  
Sam's head turned and her nose touched Danny's stomach as she let out a groan.

"Sam....?!" he repeated, this time in astonishment. "Oh no....! Oh no!"  
_The portal changed her, too,_ Danny thought. _Sam....Sam's a ghost!_  
"Sam, look at me. Wake up....."

Like any kind of cliche, her eyes slowly began twitching before very slowly opening.  
She groaned in slight pain as she looked up at him, "mm...Danny? What happened?" Sam asked in a quiet voice.

"Sam....the portal," he whispered, staring at her in terror. "The portal changed you, too..."

Sam, at first, didn't understand, she looked up at Danny with confused eyes and reached up to brush a strand of hair out of her face, then froze when she saw white.  
Then...screamed.  
"Holy! I have white hair?!" She sat up, staring at her outfit, then in the mirror at her full self. It wasn't really a mirror...it was more just the side of the counter that happened to be reflective.  
"Im a ghost!" She stated the obvious...in the Fenton's house...  
She was just asking for trouble, and she certainly got it.

Two simultaneous cries of "GHOST!" were heard from upstairs, as Jack and Maddie rushed down the stairs. By the sounds of their footsteps, their weaponry was heavy.

"Sam!" Danny whispered. "Don't do that kind of thing - it's bad....!"

Sam looked around, panicking, "Gah! What do I do?!" She had wide eyes, a terrified face, and a very epic outfit on. Main problem, the way she looked just _screamed_ ghost.

Danny reached out and grabbed her hand, holding it in his as he quietly replied, "This."  
They both disappeared, just as the two ghost hunters stumbled into the room. Certainly enough, their weapons were _huge_.

"Oh, Fudge," Jack mumbled, the large gun in his hands hitting the floor with a thud. "It got away....."  
Maddie heaved a sigh, lowering her own, smaller rifle to pat his back. "We'll get the next ghost that comes around - promise."  
Since Jack's mood didn't seem to change, she added, "And I'll cook up some fudge."  
This made him smile as he ran towards the stairs, yelling, "I GET TO LICK THE SPOON!"  
Giggling, his wife followed after him.

Sam clenched Danny's hand, terrified out of her mind. Once they were gone, "What do we do?" She whispered to him with a shaky, still worried voice.

Danny let them materialize back into view, wincing slightly as her nails dug into his skin.

"I'll have to teach you some things," Danny told her. "And, in a few weeks, Danny Phantom might have someone to help him fight off the ghosts." _Or bring them here._

Sam released her grip on him and nodded at his first words, but began to panic at his second for a few reasons. One; what about poor Tucker? Little guy will be jealous... Two; fighting? Yeah it sounded like fun, but as a ghost? GAH! Three; what if someone found out? What if she looked too much like Sam Manson? What if her secret spilled? What if Danny Phantom's secret was spilled because of her too?!  
The panic was going to her face, and getting to her mind a _little_ too much, she kept making up analogies that would ruin her life, and couldn't stop.  
As if in the same mood, storm clouds moved over the sky, shadowing over the city. A few streaks of lightening filled the sky and claps of thunder pounded against their ears.

Danny didn't notice the connection. All he saw was the worry on Sam's face.  
"Don't worry, Sam," he murmured with a smile. "It'll be okay. I went through the same thing, and I'm still here. I'm perfectly fine. You will be, too."

"Danny! This isn't something I can be calm about! You're used to it! I...Im a _ghost_! ...I...I don't even know..." she shook her head, not even sure what she was trying to say.

"Sam. Relax." His patience was starting to wear thin. "I can teach you what you have to know, but you have to calm down. We'll go through this step by step; it's not like we have a time limit."

Sam tried listening to Danny, she laid her forehead on his shoulder, just breathing and trying to calm down.  
_It's ok Sam...your ok, Danny's here, he'll help, it'll all be fine..._  
The storm clouds above their heads were beginning to thin, but they still stayed, weird weather today.

"...I think that we should start with trying to control your powers," he suggested awkwardly, fighting the urge to pull away. "Sound good?"

"Yeah, yeah that sounds fine..." Sam said, looking back up at him. "Thanks."

Acknowledging her thanks, he gave a quiet nod.

"Well..." he murmured. "Learning how to transform would be a nice place to start."

Sam nodded, "Probably a smart place," she said, her smile a little wider.

Danny returned her smile, but frowned shortly after.  
"I don't know how to teach," he confessed.

Sam laughed quietly, "Let's try." She said.

"Well, I don't know...." he mumbled. "It just...._happens_."

"What do you do when you want to transform?" Sam asked.

He shrugged. "I just _transform_. I don't know how...."

"..." Sam sighed and gathered her thoughts, "I mean, when you go ghost, what do you think about? Do you like...imagine your ghost self? Or what?"

She really needed to know this and Danny was not helping in the least...

Danny held up his hands in surrender. "I _don't know_! Really, stop asking me!"

"Danny, I just found out that Im a half _ghost_, you really have to start helping me a little." Sam was growing angry, Danny was _not_ even trying.

"Sam, it's like explaining how to breathe. I can't really explain what's going on..."

"You could at least help." She growled.

"Sorry, Sam," he said. "I don't even know where to begin..."

"Thanks," Sam hissed, "the one person I turn to for help, and he doesn't even _try_." Her fists clenched, "well fine then, Ill just find someone else!"  
Sam turned on her heels and started off.

"Sam, wait!" Danny called. "_Please_, don't go. I'm _really_ trying to help...but I just can't think of anything to tell you!"  
He followed her, trying to keep pace with her angry stride.

"Well Im obviously not important enough for you to even _try_ to think how to help, so just stop!" Sam kept walking, speeding up a little bit.  
The sun was beyond scolding, it seemed almost angry...

"You think it was any easier on _me_ when _I_ was going through this?!" Danny snapped. "I'm sorry that I'm panicking, alright?! Is that...Is that what you wanted...Is that what you wanted to hear...?"

Danny began to slow down, nearly fainting from the heat. Why was it so warm?

Sam turned and looked at him, she didn't seem affected by the sudden change in weather.  
"Danny?" She asked, worried, "are you alright?" She walked over to him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

As Danny tried to reply, he finally realized what was going on.  
"V...Vortex..." Danny murmured, grabbing Sam's arm. "He's here..." Without warning, Danny collapsed to the ground at Sam's feet, his whole world plunging into darkness.


End file.
